Revelations
by nana11
Summary: After the battle with Galaxia, the Scouts were allowed to lead normal lives until the rise of Crystal Tokyo. But when Sailor Pluto reveals century old secrets, the Scouts have to overcome yet another obstacle, and find their true loves. SM/INY/YuYuH
1. Life Goes On

It had been 6 years since Sailor Cosmos had defeated Galaxia, and the other Sailor Scouts had been given their Star Seeds back. Since then, they had all enjoyed the peace. They finished high school, and went down their own paths, to become the best in their fields, at Serenity's demands. She wanted them all to fulfill their dreams before they were forced to return to her side to create Crystal Tokyo. The Scouts decided that the majority of them should stay close though, in case of attack.

Mina had decided to pursue her dreams of becoming a singer and actress. She went to many different auditions, worked at Crown, and helped Serena take care of young Hotaru. After about a year and half of struggling to make it as a star, Mina finally got her big break. Juuban Records had held a contest, with the prize being a contract with them. Mina won, and soared to the top of charts as pretty pop idol 'Venus'. Mina toured many countries, becoming famous world-wide. She talked quite frequently about the Sailor Scouts, increasing their popularity all over the world, and she had informed the media that she was Sailor Venus's namesake. Eventually though, she came back to Tokyo and only did concerts there.

Ami had gone through an accelerated learning program with their high school, and graduated two years before the other girls. Many universities offered her scholarships, but Ami decided on Keio University, and majored in medicine with a minor in technology. She graduated from her class as valedictorian with the highest honors. She recently finished her residency and became a full-fledged doctor at Juuban General Hospital with Darien. She's become highly respected in this short time, and is often called in for consultations from other doctors and hospitals. She's also made many improvements on the communicators that the Scouts are now using, while also crafting them to resemble simple cell phones with each of their respective planets marking adorning them.

Rei finished high school, and started attending Keio University to acquire a law degree. She graduated and became a lawyer, defending those too poor to afford an attorney. She has since garnered a reputation for never losing a case. She's become well-known in her field due to this, and is considered one of the greatest attorneys in Japan. She allowed Chad to take over at the temple after her grandfather retired, because she knew that she would not be able to be the High Priestess once Crystal Tokyo was established. Although she still had visions and meditated in front of the fire, she had opted to learning law so that she could defend the helpless, and be useful once Crystal Tokyo was up and running.

Lita had gone overseas to a famous culinary school in America upon graduating. She had then studied abroad in France, Germany, Brazil, China, and many other countries, becoming a famous chef. She gained many important relationships with these countries through her cooking, relationships that would be important upon the rise of Serenity to the throne. Two years ago, she returned to Japan and opened a five-star restaurant in downtown Juuban, called _Millennium. _She is head chef, and on her time off she works as an event coordinator, and reads books about diplomacy. She refused to slack off on her training as well, and along with Mina, had mastered many different martial arts.

Michelle decided to pursue her dreams of traveling the world and being a professional violinist. She was revered as a musical genius, easily becoming popular and gaining fans who would not usually be interested in classical music. Though it was speculated that this was because of her great beauty and her gorgeous pianist, no critic could deny her talent. Amara decided to travel with her, participating in many racing competitions, and winning. Amara quickly became popular with the media, and many rumors flew around about her relationship with Michelle. They had also finally openly admitted their relationship to their princess, and had asked for her permission to get married. Serena, of course, allowed it. They were to be married after Neo Queen Serenity's rise to the throne. Because of the time they had to spend traveling, they had had to leave Hotaru to be raised with Serena after Dr. Tomoe died.

Hotaru was now a beautiful 14-year old girl, finishing up 9th grade at Juuban Middle School. In the fall, she'd be attending Juuban High School. She was under Serena's care, and often called her 'Mama' affectionately. Hotaru was no longer a sickly girl, and while still being a quiet and shy girl, she was quite playful with those that knew her well. She trained frequently with Lita to build up her strength so that she could be helpful as well.

Trista has been a mystery. It was assumed that she returned to the Gates of Time to protect unwanted visitors trying to alter the flow of time, awaiting the time when Queen Serenity would rise to the throne.

However, Trista would soon be returning to the Scouts time. She had to talk with Endymion and her Princess. It had taken her hundreds of years, but she had finally made her decision. She would tell her Princess the truth, for she could not bear to let anything continue this way. Hopefully, her Princess would know what to do.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: This will eventually be a Sailor MoonInuyasha/Yu Yu Hakusho crossover. Sorry for the changes I've made to some characters. I'll be making quite a few throughout this story. :p I've decided to make Hotaru 15, because of a pairing I'm going to make. ;D Also, sorry for the length, if it is too long or short, let me know! This is my first fic, so I'm very nervous. Please review and let me know what you think. If I have left anything out, please let me know! And feel free to ask any questions, I'd be happy to answer them. :) I will try and update as much as I possibly can. Thank you for reading!**


	2. Red String Of Fate

**Author's Note: Soooo, I was asked if I would be pairing Serena with someone else, and the answer would be; YES. Eeeeep, sorry to those of you out there who love the Mamoru/Serena pairing, but quite frankly I love seeing Serena paired up with others. However, I haven't completely decided who to pair her with. I'm stuck between using an OC, switching with a character I've already paired off, or killing off Keiko or Kagome/Kikyo. Hmmmmm. Decisions, decisions. Anyone have any thoughts on this?**

* * *

><p><em>All this money can't buy me a time machine<br>__It can't replace you with a million rings  
><em>_I shoulda told you what you meant to me  
><em>_'Cause now I paid the price_

_In another life  
><em>_I would be your girl  
><em>_We'd keep all our promises  
><em>_Be us against the world_

_In another life  
><em>_I would make you stay  
><em>_So I don't have to say  
><em>_You were the one that got away  
><em>_The one that got away  
><em>_The one_

_In another life  
><em>_I would make you stay  
><em>_So I don't have to say  
><em>_You were the one that got away  
><em>_The one that got away_

The beautiful blonde singer strode offstage once her song was over, blue eyes filled with a sadness that seemed to transcend time. Many of the backstage workers offered her praise and congratulations, which she brushed off, continuing to her dressing room. Her manager, legal guardian, and old friend, Artemis Knight, knew better than to say anything to Mina Aldridge (A.K.A. pop idol Venus) when she was in this state.

He couldn't blame her though. Her newest song, while being a source of relief for her, was also one of great pain. Ending her very last concert with this song had been her idea, but it only caused Artemis to worry for her.

He knew that these next few months would be tough for all of the Sailor Scouts. After meeting with Darien, Serena, and the other Inner Scouts the week before, and seeing the looks on the Inner Scouts faces, he could be sure of this much. He was dreading the meeting tonight, when all of the Sailor Scouts would gather at Rei's temple.

'Damnit!, he thought, What are they thinking? Didn't they realize what this would do to the scouts? How could they do this to them?' Artemis sighed deeply.

He couldn't really blame the Prince and his Princess for this. He knew that the Prince and Princess thought they needed the generals. They thought the generals could provide more protection for their future kingdom, but still…..bringing back those traitorous bastards? Artemis shuddered at the thought.

He knew that Mina would put on a strong front in front of Serena, the Scouts, and everyone else as leader of the Sailor Scouts. But he hoped that she would come to him when she couldn't hold it in any longer; he knew the young woman well enough to know that it was killing her on the inside.

But she would do her duty to the Princess. Her sense of duty has not changed since the Silver Millenium, and he knew Mina would not forsake her Princess's wishes for her own well-being. None of the Scouts would. He only wished that the Scouts had been given more time to live their dreams before all of this happened.

Artemis felt guilty for thinking this way, especially after Serena had granted Luna and him the power to change between his human and cat form at will with her newfound powers as Sailor Cosmos.

Artemis stopped in front of Venus's dressing room. He heard loud noises coming from inside, and rushed in. He was shocked at the scene laid out before him.

Anything breakable was just that-broken. There were dents in the wall, flowers with their stems broken off everywhere, and clothes were torn and strewn about. In the middle of this mess was Mina, slumped down on her knees, a broken expression on her face.

Artemis rushed to her side and kneeled down next to her.

"Mina, I'm here. It's going to be okay," Artemis said, embracing the young woman. She stayed still, letting Artemis embrace her.

Tears rolled down her cheeks silently, and Artemis noticed the scratches on Mina's hands, that she had received destroying her dressing room.

He stood quickly, clearing off one of the couches, and helped Mina onto it. He then proceeded to find the first aid kit and attend to her wounds. He quickly made the decision to try and convince Mina that what Serena and Darien wanted to do wasn't completely insane, now that it was just the two of them.

"Mina," he started, "I know that your life is about to be turned upside down again. And I know you won't go against Serena's wishes, but Serena and Darien are just trying to find ways to protect their citizens so that you Scouts can lead somewhat easier lives. Serena loves you and the rest of the Scouts, and she just wants you all to reunite with your soul mates, so that you can be as happy as she is. And Darien loves Serena, and he misses his best friends, so of course he'd want to stand behind Serena. Please, don't be too angry with them for this. They want you to find peace with the past."

"Artemis," Mina said quietly, "Something is wrong." Artemis glanced up, looking into the love goddess's eyes. Her eyes were filled with frustration, sorrow, and….confusion?

"What is it Mina?," Artemis asked.

"It's kind of about what you just said, and it's been something I've been meaning to ask you for a long time. Would there be any reason that a love bond might seem a little different?," Mina asked her guardian. Artemis, having been a guardian to many descendants of the throne of Venus, thought about his ward's question.

'Did this have something to do with Kunzite?,' Artemis thought.

"Mina, I know Kunzite betrayed you once bu-," Artemis started.

"NO. I will not let you make excuses for him Artemis. And anyways, that isn't what I was talking about," Mina stated bluntly. Artemis looked at her quizzically. He'd never seen her this serious before, and it made him think there was something more upsetting her than just the generals being revived.

"I can't think of any reason why it would seem different," he started slowly, "But I do know that a true love bond, a bond representing soul mates, can only be seen by descendants of the royal family of Venus. This bond is represented as a red thread, connecting the two soul mates. It is called the red string of fate, and no force in existence can break it, or duplicate it. If it isn't the red string, it's not a soul mate bond. End of story. Aphrodite herself would say the same thing if she were here, I'm sure of it. Why do you ask?"

He finished disinfecting and wrapping the scratches, and then disposed of them in the trashcan by the couch. He then sat next to his adopted daughter and looked to her for an answer.

Mina had a contemplative look on her face. Any pain she might be feeling due to her current situation with the generals, or from her newly inflicted wounds was pushed aside, as if something more important had suddenly come into her thoughts. Her eyes turned to him, and Artemis thought he saw a flicker of hope in them, but as soon as he saw that, it was replaced with anger.

"Artemis! We have to get to the temple immediately. There are a few things I have to discuss with our Princess and Setsuna.," Mina said. She paused, then angrily spat, "Not to mention the 'Prince'."

She stood quickly and stepped into her bathroom, emerging just a few minutes later in street clothes.

Artemis sat, bewildered by this sudden change in mood in her. He looked up into her eyes, and he knew that she would not be deterred from whatever it was that she had decided needed to be done. He sighed, then stood, pulling out his cell phone simultaneously. He called their driver, and asked him to meet them by the back entrance, letting him know where he'd be taking them. He closed his phone, then turned to Mina.

"Let's go," he said with a defeated expression on his face. Mina smiled and then hugged him.

"I'm sorry for all the trouble I've caused you Artemis. I'm grateful for everything you've done for me," she said. She let go of the embrace, and allowed Artemis to lead her out to the car. They got in, and then headed for the temple.

Little did they know about the crapstorm they were headed towards, or the many troubles that what was about to happen would bring into their lives.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Author's<span> Note: So here's chapter two! Sorry if it's not that great, like I said before, it's my first fic so it's probably going to need a lot of work. If you have any SM/YuYuH or SM/INY pairings that you'd like to see, I'm open to suggestions! Although I do have many of the pairings set, if you send me one with an interesting enough explanation as to why you like the pairing, I'd be happy to change pairings. Please enjoy, and review! :)  
><strong>


	3. The First Two Guardians

**Disclaimer: Since I forgot to do this beforehand, let me do it now. Sadly, I do not own Sailor Moon, Yu Yu Hakusho, or Inuyasha. T_T If I owned any of them, I'd buy cookies for everyone~ :D**

**Also, the song lyrics from before are Katy Perry's, not mine. The only thing that is mine is the storyline. Enjoy!~**

* * *

><p>Black boots clicked against the marble tiles of the Spirit World's royal castle floor.<p>

Demons of all species stood aside to let the goddess through. They knew better than to cross this woman, especially when she had that determined look on her face.

The woman continued down the hallway until she came upon two huge doors. She pushed the doors open, and walked inside.

After she entered the room, the demons in the castle started to whisper amongst themselves. However, the question on all of their minds was:

"Why is Lord Koenma playing host to that woman?"

* * *

><p><em>"Royals" room Lord Koenma's observation room_

"Lord Koenma," the ethereal beauty started, "It has been quite some time since we've last spoken."

"200 years to be exact, no?," Koenma replied.

"And yet you're still just a toddler. How troubling," she mocked.

"AHEM. Might I ask what your business is with me Lady Pluto?," Koenma said.

"Of course, _excuse_ my rudeness, _your Majesty_," Pluto said, "It's just been such a long time since we've seen each other. I was just being friendly."

"And oh how I've missed that friendly attitude of yours. Now, onto business. I doubt that you've just come here to enjoy my company. What could be so important that you would come all the way to the Spirit World?"

"I'm here to let you know I need to borrow Botan for a bit. We have some business to attend to," she stated.

"Hmmm. I see. However, any **_business_ **that you'd have with Botan could only pertain the Silver Moon Pact, correct?," he replied.

Trista's gaze morphed into one of cold indifference.

"No offense, _Prince_, but that's none of your concern," she ground out, planting one of her hands on his desk, and the other on her hip. Koenma put his hands up in front of him, as if to defend himself.

"Calm down Trista. You know that I mean no harm. I'm just curious as to why you'd go against direct orders from Queen Serenity. Disobedience is a first for you. I can't imagine Serenity would take kindly to you going against her wishes," Koenma explained.

"My allegiance is no longer with Queen Serenity. My duty is not to the Moon Kingdom. It is to Serenity Usagi Tsukino, and the kingdom that she _chooses _to create. I've already prepared myself for the consequences of the actions that I'm taking. But this fake happiness that Queen Serenity has given her sickens me, and I'm disappointed in her for meddling and making decisions for Serena that are NOT hers to make," she said coldly.

Koenma looked at the woman before him. She had a look in her eyes, of defiance and determination. In the 1400 years he had known her, he had never seen Pluto act in this way. When it came to her duties as a Sailor Scout she was always very serious and resigned.

He sighed inwardly before he spoke, already knowing his decision on the matter- not that he'd really have much of a choice if this is what Pluto truly wanted.

"You've changed Pluto. You used to worship Queen Serenity, and at you almost killed yourself protecting her- on more than one occasion. You've never shown this much of an interest in the Princess before. Before I call Botan, will you answer some questions that I have for you?," he said.

"And what might they be?," she asked.

"Is this reincarnated form of Princess Serenity worth all this trouble? Why is her happiness so important to you? And what do you hope to accomplish by showing her and her court the truth?," he inquired.

Pluto had been looking upon Koenma with her hardened eyes, but as he was firing his questions at her, they had softened a great deal. It was then that she spoke.

"Since I have met her, and ALL of the reincarnated princesses, I have felt something shifting within myself. Serena is a strange woman, and while she has retained some qualities of her past self, she is very much her own person in this life. She is still warm, sincere, and incredibly kind. Just as before, she does not treat us as her servants. She still treats us all as equals. However, that is where the similarities end. She cries often, and eats more than a herd of elephants. She can sleep for days, and is quite the flake. She does not think of the scouts as her servants; but that is because she thinks of us as family. She has sacrificed her life to save us many times, as we have for her. But she never asks, or even expects us to. She puts our happiness before her own, and it hurts her a great deal to see her us giving up our dreams for Crystal Tokyo-the future that Queen Serenity has tried to force upon her. If she did not think that it was absolutely necessary, she would allow all of us to continue our lives, living for our own happiness. Little by little, she has opened all of our hearts, and healed many of the wounds upon them. I only wish to give her the power to help the scouts heal ALL of the wounds upon their hearts. I want to accomplish nothing more than to see my family happy. Does that answer your questions, Lord Koenma?," she finished.

Koenma continued to stare at Pluto, before he burst out laughing. Pluto's eyes widened in surprise, before they narrowed. Koenma saw this look and put up his hand to stop her from getting angrier.

"I'm sorry Lady Pluto. It's just that I've never heard you speak so much before. It was quite refreshing. I was a bit hesitant at first, even before today, not knowing how you would handle this situation. But you'll have my full support. I'll call Botan immediately," Koenma avowed.

Pluto gave a small smile, and took a seat on one of the couches, letting Koenma do his thing. She was excited to see Botan again, it had been too long since she had seen her old friend.

'_I wish we were seeing each other under less difficult circumstances.' _Pluto thought. She knew that revealing this would be hard, not only for the Sailor Scouts, but also for the Tsukitobara Knights. Pluto sighed. She missed those boys a lot.

The two doors opened loudly, and in walked Pluto's favorite Grim Reaper. Pluto stood and looked at her.

"TRISTA!," the blue-haired Reaper exclaimed, running to the Guardian of Time and Space before throwing her arms around the woman.

"Botan, it's been too long. I'm happy to see you're doing well," Pluto cooed, "Koenma hasn't been overworking you, has he?" She looked back over her shoulder at the toddler and sent him a menacing glare. Koenma flinched, and moved to put the desk between himself and the intimidating woman in front of him.

"Oh Trista, as overprotective as always. I'm fine, really. My job's been getting much easier lately, what with the Spirit Detectives watching over the human _and _demon world. I've been enjoying myself quite a bit," Botan assured her. Trista had turned back to the Reaper, and smiled warmly. After a moment, Pluto remembered why she was standing before Botan in the first place.

"Ah, Botan. About why I'm here-," Trista started

"It's to dissolve that silly pact that Serenity made us agree to, right?," Botan said playfully, with a wide grin. Pluto looked at her, startled. Botan's expression turned to one of seriousness.

"Trista, I'm with you all the way. The ones I was left to look after, they've come to mean quite a lot to me. They've protected me, and they've made me so happy. It's my turn to return the favor to them. Whatever it takes, I'm with you," she declared. Pluto looked at the Reaper, surprised at how determined she was. She then smiled warmly, and took Botan's hand.

"One more stop then, okay?," Pluto said. Botan nodded, and gave her another wide grin. They said their goodbyes to Koenma, and then they were on their way, both with the same wish in their hearts.

That when this was all said and done, the people they'd come to acknowledge as family could forgive them.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Sorry if Pluto seems a bit OOC, but it's to fit my plot. A lot of the characters may be, but please don't be mean.~ Sorry it took so long to post this, I know I told a few people I'd post this within a week of my last post, but I was catching up on my reading. XD<strong>

**Is the story developing too fast? Please let me know. **

**Oh, and cookies to whoever can guess who will be a part of the Tsukitobara Knights :3 ****I posted a poll on my page, go vote please? :D **

**The next chapter will revolve around Pluto/Botan/and the third keeper of the Silver Millennium Secrets. ;D And then I'll be introducing the other characters pertinent to my fic. **** Enjoyyy, and pleasepleaseplease review! Oh, and special thanks to everyone who reviewed/favorited/added to story alerts/PM'd me. I appreciate every bit of it~ *love***


End file.
